Patinaje sobre hielo
by gold dust gyp
Summary: Por lo regular suelen tener mas tiempo juntos, hoy es una noche especial. (capitulo extra de nunca cambies)


Al siguiente año dejaron de ser simples amigos.

De nuevo estaban en pleno invierno y Archie había llevado a Candy a una pista de hielo que era más bien un lago congelado a las afueras de Chicago.

Aunque hubiera preferido llevarla a otra parte más segura, la rubiecilla había insistido en ir ahí, tenían que ir ahí porque tenían muchos días de no salir a ninguna parte y de no hacer nada divertido y él estaba tanto tiempo de viaje ocupado con las empresas Ardlay que se estaba volviendo muy serio y cuando menos lo esperara tendría su primera cana.

Ideas de Candy.

Por otro lado aquel lago podía descongelarse en cualquier momento con una mala pisada…

Y era curioso que la mera idea le pusiera los pelos de punta a no ser porque ella estaba más que feliz deslizándose por el hielo tal como si fuera una profesional, porque después de tantos inviernos en el hogar de poni, el frio que se sentía aquella solitaria noche no era nada para Candy.

Parecía una niña pequeña con cara alegre, la risa cantarina y la naricilla arrugada ya un poco roja por el aire gélido le hacía sonreír a él también.

La joven llevaba la bufanda mal atada con el relicario a la vista, la sonrisa de Archie se ensancho aún más sabiendo que todos los días llevaba las fotos de ambos en él, lo traía consigo todos los días y no se lo había quitado desde que el mismo se lo había devuelto la pasada noche buena.

Recordó entonces porque estaban ahí, inconscientemente palpo el bolsillo de su abrigo y sintió la pequeña caja con el anillo que su madre le había dado en su última visita, era una pequeña herencia familiar que se le cedía en vida porque siendo ahora el único hijo, algún día debía casarse.

— ¿Por qué no patinas conmigo? — pregunto Candy un poco desilusionada de solo verle parado como si estuviera pensándoselo mucho.

¿Tendría frio?

Se suponía que harían algo juntos, por fin ambos habían salido de sus respectivos trabajos y el parecía no disfrutar el momento, la rubia estaba cansada de cubrir dos turnos en el piso de pediatría pero aun así había procurado guardar algo de energía para su cita y en el trayecto no había hecho más que contarle sobre su día, pero Archie, él estaba muy pensativo.

¿Habría otra chica?

¿Estaba pensando en terminar todo cuando apenas habían empezado?

Pero si tenían tanto por vivir juntos, cosas asombrosas les esperaban, Candy aún tenía que convencerle para ir a acampar al bosque y Archie aun no podía hacer que dejara los overoles, también tenían que ir a pescar uno de estos días y Candy tenía que aprender a tocar la gaita, después de todo era una Ardlay por adopción.

Era curioso que cuando Archie la ponía a practicar, los tubos de la gaita acababan babeados y ella sin aire, entonces el joven tomaba el instrumento y los caracoles comenzaban a sonar.

Gracias a Archie, Candy ahora vestía con más gracia y parecía toda una dama, a tía elroy le hubiera encantado verla modelarle uno de los coquetos vestidos que Archie escogía para ella, pero Candy estaba segura que la tía les miraba desde el cielo.

Tenían tantas anécdotas que les esperaban en el futuro, todo era tan maravilloso cuando estaban juntos, Archie la hacía reír con su sentido del humor negro y a veces bobo. Le quería, le quería tanto y por fin podía sonreír sin la inquietud de saberse a la espera por algo o alguien que creía jamás encontraría.

Su vida era como debía ser.

Cuando se dio cuenta el joven estaba hincado sobre la cuchilla de sus patines con una cara de terror y una pequeña caja en sus manos.

— Hoy tuve el sueño más extraño. — comento el joven en la misma posición.

Candy le miro ignorando la bella sortija que él le ofrecía — ¿Qué has soñado?

— Era un sueño agridulce, todos estábamos en Lakewood, Albert, Emma… Paty con sus hijos, incluso la tía con Stear y Anthony.

— Parece un sueño maravilloso. — contesto la joven a la mención de los seres queridos que se habían ido. — ¿Por qué no te ha gustado?

— Tú no estabas en el — contesto el hombre con simpleza. — y cuando pregunte por ti nadie sabía quién eras, era casi una pesadilla.

Candy rio mirando su rostro de angustia. — Creo que sería muy difícil deshacerse de mí.

— Es lo mismo que yo pensé…— el joven tomo su mano con las suyas. — Candy. ¿Qué te parecería estar a mi lado cuando despierte de una pesadilla?

Candy le miro pensativa — para eso tendríamos que dormir en la misma cama… ¡Archie! ¿¡Estas sugiriendo que sea tu querida!?

Archie puso los ojos en blanco, y le coloco la sortija — Eso es muy poco para mí, gatita, yo lo quiero todo.

— ¿Todo? — pregunto confundida mirándose la sortija que resplandecía en su dedo.

— Si… La casa, los niños, el perro, pero más que nada a ti. — El joven miro con preocupación el hielo que comenzaba a fracturarse con la cuchilla de su patín — tienes que responderme pronto, ¿te casaras conmigo?

Candy sonrió tanto hasta que le dolieron las mejillas, no recordaba haber sonreído así nunca — Sabes que sí.

El joven se puso de pie con alivio y le planto un beso sonoro, después la llevo al otro extremo de la pista temiendo que el piso se rompiera por haber estado de cuclillas por tanto rato, pero no se imaginaba que Candy tenía planeado patinar por el resto de la noche aludiendo sobre lo feliz que estaba.

Bien y podría ser una competencia puesto que Archie no paro de hacer sus mejores movimientos de patinaje en la nieve dejando a Candy impresionada, nadie era más feliz que el en ese momento.

— FIN —


End file.
